1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator cable ejection method, and, more particularly, to a refrigerator cable ejection method that is capable of more easily ejecting a cable distributed in a refrigerator outside the refrigerator at the time of manufacturing the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator includes a refrigerator body having a storage chamber defined therein, the storage chamber being open at the front thereof, and a door rotatably hinged to the front of the refrigerator body to open or close the storage chamber.
At the inside rear of the storage chamber is mounted an evaporator, of a refrigeration cycle, to generate cool air. Consequently, food is stored in the storage chamber for a long time in a refrigerated or frozen state by the cool air generated by the evaporator.
The refrigerator further includes other components of the refrigeration cycle, such as a condenser, a compressor, an expanding device, an ice maker to make ice, and various electronic parts such as a lighting unit and a display unit. In the refrigerator body is distributed a cable to supply power to the electronic parts.
The refrigerator body includes an inner liner configured to be open at the front thereof such that a space defined by the inner liner constitutes the storage chamber, an outer liner configured to be fitted outside the inner liner, and a foam insulation material filled between the inner liner and the outer liner. Between the inner liner and the outer liner is defined a filling space which is filled with the foam insulation material. The cable is distributed in the filling space before the filling space is filled with the foam insulation material. One end of the cable is ejected out of the outer liner, and the other end of the cable is guided to the respective electronic parts. After the cable is ejected out of the outer liner, a plug is mounted at the ejected end of the cable through a post process.
The cable ejection is achieved by a worker pushing one end of the cable into an ejection hole formed at one end of the outer liner inside the outer liner spaced apart somewhat from the inner liner before fitting the outer liner outside the inner liner. In this state, the outer liner is fitted outside the inner liner.
In the conventional refrigerator with the above-stated construction, however, the worker pushes the cable into the narrow ejection hole, formed at the outer liner, while holding one end of the cable, to eject the cable. As a result, it is difficult to push the cable into the ejection hole.
Furthermore, the cable ejection process is performed before fitting the outer liner outside the inner liner. Consequently, when the outer liner is pushed to the inner liner, such that the outer liner is fitted outside the inner liner, after the cable is ejected, the length of the cable ejected out of the outer liner is excessive. As a result, it is necessary to cut the end of the cable ejected out of the outer liner, such that the ejected end of the cable has a predetermined length, or pull the ejected cable into the filling space, such that the ejected end of the cable has an appropriate length. In the conventional art, therefore, the process to eject the cable, distributed in the refrigerator, out of the outer liner is very troublesome.